Dad of War
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Italy is an appretance working with Germany who has one job, defeat the titans from above and get Italy back to the heavens, but as time goes in Germany's love soon becomes physical, now the gods are angry and is putting Italy to 1000 deaths! It is up to Germany to go up the Tower of Death and battle hordes of enemies to get to Italy and save him once and for all


p class="p1"span class="s1"A God of War Hetalia Storyspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"One/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Italy was walking down a street in Berlin where he seen a girl getting killed. "Dammit, these Germans are so evil! Germany must be angry!" He was fuming as he was about to race over there, then he seen a band walk from one of the buildings and look at the person, the big man punched the bully, he was knocked out. "Man Germans are strong"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Indeed" Germany said behind him, his arms were flexing as veins were popping out. "Look here BOY" Germany said as he forcefully turned Italy's head towards the sky. "We must get there, boy we have to assemble Jesus to take down the imposters known as North Korea"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Can't America do that himself"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Not a chance, America is currently a sex slave for Trump"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Who's Trump?"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Nevermind, Japan must have some say in this"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Japan was walking down the street when he catches a glimpse of a black cat leaping from fence to fence. He then seen the moon full as he heard howling in the night sky. "That's not good" Japan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Then Germany seen a car explode, as he pulls out his axe from his back, he swings the axe to deflect a car thrown at him. "Boy! Shoot" Germany demanded, Italy pulls out his bow and arrow and fires at the wolf, the wolf got the arrow stuck in his arm. Germany races down the street, Italy runs with him. "Boy! I told you stay back! Boy watch out!" Germany yelled, Italy dodged a hammer towards the ground. Germany started hacking away at the wolf's knee, blood gushing on the ground. Japan looking at the fight./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Germany then slit his shins as the wolf fell down, he started climbing up the back with his axe, he then flew in the air and ripped the head of the wolf from his body, "Boy! Go!" Germany yelled towards Italy. Italy nodded, he ran away as the body falls to the ground. Germany gets off the body as he puts his axe back. "Boy. I told you to say. You didn't listen Boy" Germany said as Italy looked at him. Italy turns "Did I do good?"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "You are not ready" Germany said. "You are a novice boy"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Italy looks at the ground as he kicks pebbles across the street. "Lets go Boy" He demanded. Italy looked around as he held his bow in his hands. He seen a crest of the gods inside. "So you are from Olympus in the sky?"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Not exactly boy, I come from Deutschland, which was originally in the sky, then it crashed to earth"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "That's strange, never seen a country do that"/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" "Boy come here, you are supposed to do well" He class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" They get back to the house, Germany takes off his shirt as Italy takes off his and heads to bed. Germany opens the door as he looks in on Italy. He then walks in and kisses his lips. Italy is shocked, then Italy started kissing him back, they were intertwined in the bed, they then took off their jeans as they were completely naked, then Germany rolls Italy over and starts ramming it inside. Italy is huffing and sweating, "Man so strong such a strong grip!" Italy screams, Germany is holding him to the pillow as he keeps on ramming inside./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Afterwards Germany goes out from the bedroom, with unbutton jeans as he heads to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p 


End file.
